


Lest I forget

by Darkchrisbarrieblood



Category: Chris Barrie - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Remembrance Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchrisbarrieblood/pseuds/Darkchrisbarrieblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not done yet. Will clean everything up soon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lest I forget

**Author's Note:**

> Not done yet. Will clean everything up soon.

_‘Lest I forget’ – A Chris Barrie fan fiction_

Sunlight shone into the attic of dust as Chris ascended the ladder. Memories flooded this place as several covered boxes and shapes surrounding him. Managing to duck into the room, he tried to find the once place where he wanted to go; where no one else had been for a long time. Pushing away cobwebs which tried to prevent him from accessing the memories, heb was determined to open the box. It seemed that the cobwebs knew they would hurt him. Kneeling down next to the covered box, he brushed the dust off it onto his overalls and revealed the chest. Pulling the key nervously from his pocket, he presented it to the box and unlocked it. The lock falling off appeared to echo through the room and in his heart. A sweat came over him as he pushed the lid off the box and revealed its insides. Grabbing a photo, the moment replayed in his head; one he wanted to live again for so long.  Holding it seemed to make his body shake with happiness and sadness.

As he and his brother waited for his dad to finish his shift, they watched the many cars and people surrounding them in the barracks.  
“When’s dad coming back?” Chris asked his older brother who was smoking.  
“Don’t know. Why? Scared someone is going to come and attack us?” he joked and punched Chris in the arm.  
“I’m serious. What if he turned out like the others, I mean Olaf’s father is out with him.”  
“Olaf’s father will be fine. Trust me.” Chris’s brother joked again.

  
“But I couldn’t, could I?” Chris said to himself and got up. The picture of the four of them together on the same day Olaf’s father died. Pain came to his jaw as a few hours later that was how it was caused.  
  
“Come on Chris. You aint going to chicken out of this one are ya?” Olaf joked and put on his helmet.  
“No, I’m not, I’m just saying, what if they come back and we aren’t there? You do remember we are supposed to be guarding the gate?” Chris said, reluctantly putting on the helmet.  
“So what?! Our brothers can take over if anything happens. Come on, what’s the worst that can happen?” Olaf joked and sat on his bike side saddle, watching Chris closely as he put on his biking gloves.  
“I know but, if I get into trouble again,”  
“What? You will get hit again! Big deal.” Olaf said and punched Chris in the arm.  
“Aah. But still...” Chris rubbed his arm in pain and then nervously pulled his bike from the shed.   
As they both walked towards the track, Chris glaced back over to the gates which he and Olaf were meant to be guarding.   
"Oi hurry up Chrissy!" Olaf shouted, realising he was behind.   
Chris reluctantly followed.

Several other children, similar to Chris and Olaf's age came out of their housing to watch the race. Chris wanted his mother back, he wanted her to save him from this race. Although the last couple of times it was fun, his father had watched and enjoyed the race, but this time if felt like he was disobeying him.   
Chris didn’t like attention much so all this was new.  
Chris and Olaf’s brothers stood on the top floor of the recruitment building and watched their brothers rev up the bikes.  
“Come on Chris!” Chris’s brother screamed and threw down a dog tag for him.  
Chris got off the bike and managed to catch it. He looked up at his brother and smiled at him.  
“Ready?” Olaf said evilly and before Chris could answer he drove off.  
“Oi not fair. Go get him!” Chris’s brother shouted and a young Chris drove his bike up to catch up with Olaf.  
“Oh, you're awake today then?” Olaf shouted and laughed.  
“That wasn’t fair at all Olaf. “ Chris said and revved up the bike more to catch up.  
“Ooh, anger issues my dear friend eh?” Olaf chuckled.    
Tthe race had truly begun.  
  
Chris and Olaf were very much neck and neck throughout the entire race.  
On his second lap, the dog tag which Chris’s brother had thrown to him began to vibrate rapidly and a small section of it broke off. Worried by this, he glanced down and tried to stay on Olaf’s tail. They were going much too fast now and one of them would result in getting hurt.  
“What’s the matter? Race getting too much for you?” Olaf called and jumped over the hill.  
“Nope, just getting started.  hey, how many laps are we  doing?”  
“Just one more. Then we will determine the winner.”Olaf cackled  
“Good.” Chris said and jumped over the hill.  
‘Just one more lap’Chris told him as he began to wonder whether or not he would survive till then.  
As they crossed the finishing line, both of the brothers had gone from the window which began to worry Chris.  
Olaf turned around and looked at Chris then revved up more and sped ahead. At the hilled area, away from everyone, Olaf began to turn nasty.  
“Hey, you do realise that your brother thinks you’re not going to make it. He really doesn’t like you know. He thinks that you wont make it into this scouts group.”  
“Not true.” Chris replied and sped ahead of him.   
As Chris jumped over the hill at the same time as Olaf, he felt Olaf push him whilst he was in the air.  Chris flew off the bike and landed in a bush which in it contained several shards of metal. Chris instantly blacked out and the bike continued to hum.

  
Chris woke up in one of the hospital beds in the barracks. Chris's brother stood above him, placeing a hand on his forehead.   
“What the fuck happened?” Chris’s brother said and stroked Chris’s forehead.  
“I...I don’t know.” Chris said and tears flooded his eyes. He had no idea what had happened to him.   
“Well, your necks going to be injured for a few days.”  
Chris groaned and his head hit the pillow; pain coming to his jaw as he did so.  
Then, the doctor came into veiw and decided to check on Chris.  
“Well, it’s a good thing you survived but you shouldn’t have been biking around you know. Its dangerous.” The doctor said.  
“I know.” Chris said and sighed deeply.  
“Olaf Jamerson said it was okay! It takes two to make trouble you know” Chris’s brother said and began to defend Chris.  
“Wait, where is he?" Chris asked and managed to sit up slightly, not wanting to hurt his jaw anymore.  
Chris's brother then walked over to the double doors sadly, as Chris' dad came in.   
“Dad?” Chris said and tried to sit up.  
Chris’s dad walked in and stood next to Chris’s bed. “Chris, what happened?”  
“I....I had a bike accident.” Chris said and sighed sadly.  
“What?” Chris’s dad said low.  
“Im sorry dad.” Chris said and his tears began to flow.  
Chris' dad sighed deeply, "What were you doing on the bikes?"  
"Olaf suggested it, Im sorry." Chris said, crying a little, expecticting his father to hit him.  
“Dont cry.” Chris’s father said and patted his back.  
“why?” Chris replied, sniffling.   
Chris’s dad sighed and sat on his bed with him. “Im afraid, Olaf’s father didn't make it.”  
“What you mean?” Chris asked with fear in his voice.

Tears came to chris’s eyes as the memory of the funeral played in his head.   
The sombre mood of the baracks as they were all dressed  in their uniforms. Olaf had distenced himself from Chris throughout the rest of the day.   
He looked down at a picture of him and Olaf when he first came into the barracks. Both of them saluted the camera and their old leader took the picture, who sadly passed away a few months ago and today was the funeral.   
Looking down at all of the military things inthe chest, he decided that now would be a good day to let his sons see them.

“What are you doing chris?” Alecks asked happily, watching him coming down from the attic.   
“I think its time the boys learnt about their past.” Chris said coming down from sghutting the attic door.  
“But…the memories will hurt you darling. You know that. You have never got over that day.” Alecks said and placed a loving hand on his hip.  
“I know but, it is rememeberance day and, Charles needs respecting.”  
“Charles?”  
“yes, my old shift leader. He died a few months ago remember?” Chris said and wiped a tear from his eye.  
“Oh him? Oh Im sorry darling.” Alecks said and hugged her husband tight.  
“Yes, I need to respect him, and my father.”  
“Oh honey.” Alecks said and kissed him passionately.  
“Stop it.” Chris said shyly, pulled away from her embrace and  grabbed the chest with his hands.  
“why?” Alecks asked and looked at him confused.  
“I need to show the boys these. The memories are telling me to.” Chris replied simply and moved the box so it was fitted firmer in his hands.  
“Okay.” She said and followed him down stairs.

As Chris walked into the lving room carrying the chest and his wife tagging along behind him, he saw his two boys; his eldest texting, his youngest playing with a toy car.  
“Boys..” chris said seriously and palced the chest in the middle of the floor. The youngest noticed it first.  
“Dad, what is it?” Louis asked and seemed egar to open it.  
“It’s a box…of my past..” Chris said and looked over at Alfie who was texting stll. “Alfie…” Chris said and his 14 year old then looked over .  
“What is it?” he asked with attitude and sat down nextto his brother.  
As Chris opened the chest, both boys loked at the several pictures and items stored in there.  
“Hey, I remember this…” Alfie said and picked up a small sand bag doll from the chest.  
“You do? That used to be mine and I gave it to you when you were about 4, but had to shut it away when…” Chris began and tried to hold back emotions.  
“Yeah, I know. When  granddad died. Can I have it now?” Alfie asked, noticing his dad was upset a little.  
“You still want it?” Chris asked almost surprised.  
“Well, its my history, why shouldn i?” Alfie smiled and looked at the doll; its felt hat perched on its tiny button eyed and stitched face. The jacket lay under apile of pictures.  
“Here it is.” Alfie said.  
Loius got hold of one f the pictures. “Hey dad, whos this?”  
As Louis showed Chris the picture, his face drooped a little “Well, that’s me and my old friend, Olaf.”  
“Woah dad you’re so little.” Alfie said and giggled.  
“yeah. I was about the same age as Loius. Me and Olaf did a lot of things together, until one day…” Chris began.  
“What? What happened dad?” Loius said and climbed on his dad.  
“We fell out. You see, Olaf’s dad and granddad were in the same regiment, but unfortunately, Olaf’s dad sadly died.”  
“Oh…” lois said and continued to look down at the chest.  
“Why?” Alfie asked and fiddled with the doll in his hands.  
“He said it was my dads fault. Plus, he pushed me off my bike,”  
“Oh..” Alfie said.  
“look at this dad.” Loius said and put on this young scouts hat.  
“Aww. He looks just like you.” Alecks said and smiled at them both.  
“That was mine too.” Chris smiled an watched as his son seemed to like it.  
“Can I keep it?”  
“Sure.”  
“Chris, Im not sure whether that’s such a good idea.” Alecks said. “You know how Louis is with things.”  
“He is having fun right?” Chris replied and watched as the boys began to examine pictures and documents.  
“Watch them for me.” Chris said, about to go upstairs.  
“Why?”  
“I have to go to the reunion, remember?”Chris said and gave a sigh.  
Alecks kissed him on the cheek. “you will be fine. Of course I will.”  
  
As Chris walked into their bedroom, he stopped at the wardrobe. Pulling it open revealed a suit which was elivered to him a few days before. It was a replica of his old scout costume and everyone attending would get one; a tribute to his memory. As he took off his t-shirt, he revealed a wound on the side of his chest and remmerred hw that got there; an accident he had had several weeks ago.  
“Looking good.” A voice said behind him and there his wife stood; persuasively in the doorway.  
“Alecks? I told you to watch them.” Chris said, hinting an angry tone.  
“Oh they will be okay for a few minutes Im sure.” Alecks said swaying her way over to him.  
Chris looked at the unfirom hanging infront of him.  
“You will look fine honey. You always do.” She smiled and hugged him from behind.  
“You think?” Chris asked and held her hands which were around his waist.  
“I know you will.” She said and stood back so her husband could get dressed.  
Hearing a noise down stairs which sounded like the boys arguing, she quickly left the room and raced downstairs.  
Wondering what was happeneing, Chris got dressed quickly. Doing so, reminded him of when he was younger and the way his father tought him how to do up the buttons on the waist coat. Being dressed in this way made him feel strange; like he had travelled back in time. He clenched the hat in his hand and walked down stairs.  
“What happened?” Chris shouted as he went down the stairs.  
Both sons stood up straight as they saw their father.  
“They were fighting.” Alecks replied and noticed that both of them seemed intimidated by their father’s appearance.  
“Boys, why were you fighting…” Chris said in his ‘im telling you off now’ voice.  
“No reason.” Alfie said and seemed a little scared.  
“What’s wrong?” Chris asked and looked at both of hi sons faces.  
“Nothing Dad, just, you seem…Different.” Alfie said and cricled his father.  
********************************************************************************************************


End file.
